Kicking Cold
by Meggo-chan
Summary: Jenifia, a once lowly arrancar, made a sneak attack of Grimmjow. Ending the fight, Grimmjow fired a blast of Cero to her legs. It has resulted in two things: Her legs don't work temporarily, and she is the new Decima Espada. M for Half-lemony-type-thing.
1. Immobile

"Dammit, Grimmjow! You're... actually better than I thought you'd be!!" Jenifia yelled, breathing in and out heavily. Her brown hair fell into her face, kind of sticking to it because of excessive blood loss.

"Well, I didn't think you'd still be standing. I'm not even in released mode, and I'm still kicking your little ass!" Grimmjow prided, laughing maniacly.

"S-Shut-up!" Jenifia yelled. Grimmjow was right. A lowly arrancar like her must've been strong, to be able to fight and withstand Grimmjow and his crazy barrage of attacks. She was in released mode, and she was still having difficulties. Her released form was basically her, but with her arms crossed furiously. The only way she attacked in her released form, _Ashige-susamajii_, was with powerful kicks, "I'm gonna kill you!" And with that, she pulled her legs together, and jumped into the air, high enough to bounce off of a wall and direct both of her legs toward Grimmjow. She was planning on sending a fierce double-kick to Grimmjow's face. Just as she was about 9 feet away from him, he held out his arm, with the tops part of his fingers curled. She knew exactly what this hand gesture meant.

_Cero._

"Dammit!" She yelled, bracing herself. The red blast of Cero came from his hand and engulfed her whole body. She opened her eyes. She was on the ground, and Grimmjow was laughing in triumph.

"Grimmjow, what have you done to the poor girl?" a seductive voice said from the door. She tried to get up and turn toward him, but her legs wouldn't move. Then, two facts set in.

1: She wasn't in released form anymore.

2: Her legs didn't work.

Her eyes widened, but she decided not to make a sound.

"Whaddya think, Stark? I beat the hell outta her." Grimmjow replied, grinning triumphantly.

"Why? Did she challenge you?" Stark asked, walking further into the training room.

"Barely. She attacked me. All I could do was defend myself!" Grimmjow teased, laughing a bit.

"You did a whole lot more than defending. Did you kill her?" Stark asked, walking toward Jenifia. Jenifia didn't know what Stark, the Primera Espada was doing here, but didn't care. He probably just saved her life. If Grimmjow wouldn't found out that she was still breathing after that, he would've killed her for sure.

"I don't think so. She lasted a few hours in the fight. I don't think a little blast of Cero could've killed her." Grimmjow commented, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, I think she's still alive." Stark said.

"How'ddya figure that?" Grimmjow asked, raising his eyebrow slightly and walking toward the other Espada.

"Well, she's sitting here, probably scared to death, and she's just staring at me." Stark said, bending down and looking into her eyes. Jenifia blinked and so did he. She picked her arms up and started pushing them against the ground, backing herself away from the two.

"Uh, um, don't kill me please! It was just a harmless sneak attack!" Jenifia said, still backing away from the two Espada.

"Don't worry, little one. I'm not going to kill you." Stark said in a comforting voice.

"Oh, it's not you I'm worried about, sir! That would be Grimmjow!" Jenifia yelled, clearly and utterly freaked out. She's never been this close to either of them. Suddenly, her heartbeat got way too fast, and she started breathing more heavily than before. She blinked a few times, "Night." she airily said, and with that, she passed out cold.

"Hm, what have you done this time, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked from the doorway.

* * *

"Aizen-sama, I think that she would be the ideal choice." Stark said to Aizen.

"What makes you think that, Stark?" Aizen asked, looking at the female arrancar resting in the bed next to him. He payed attention to the small rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in unconscious sleep.

"She went up against Grimmjow. And it took, according to Grimmjow, a long 5 hours to defeat her. I think that she would replace Yami very nicely." Stark said, reffering to the incident that happened in the Living World. Ever since Yami got his arm chopped off, Aizen had been looking for a new Decima Espada. The only people he informed of this action were Gin, Tousen, Stark, and Halibel.

"Well, she certainly sounds like a strong girl. Stark, I am going to trust your judgement, and let her into the Espada as the new Decima. Stark, if she ever proves your judgement wrong, you will regret it. Is that clear?" Aizen asked, raising his eyebrow weakly.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Stark said, bowing and taking his leave. Aizen turned his attention back to the girl lying next to him. _Jenifia Fajeista, you better prove your worth. _Aizen thought.

* * *

Jenifia woke the next morning, asking herself if she was in hell or not. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a completely white room. Many regular people would think, "Hey, I'm in heaven!" but Jenifia knew better. Nothing had a shiny, beautiful glow, so she knew it wasn't heaven, nor hell. It was one of the rooms in the stark white castle of Las Noches.

"You've awakened." someone said to her left. She turned, well, as much as she could, and noticed that it was Szayel Apollo Grantz, Octava Espada.

"Hello, Szayel-san. Why are you here?" Jenifia asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"I'm here because Aizen commanded me to watch over you until you awoke. Now that you are, I'll be taking my leave--"

"No! Um, uh... tell me." she requested.

"Tell you what?" Szayel asked.

"Tell me... how you did it. How you... fixed my legs." Jenifia said.

Szayel raised an eyebrow, "What makes you assume that I fixed your legs? Can you feel them? Can you even move them?" he asked. Jenifia's eyes widened. She gasped a little. _He's got a point. I can't feel my legs, let alone move them. _

"You... did fix them... right?" she asked hesitantly. Szayel looked at her with a stoic expression. She stared at him with a curious look in her eyes. The once stoic expression on Szayel's face turned into a smile.

"Of course! Why wouldn't Aizen-sama tell me to fix the new Decima?" Szayel said with a smile. Jenifia raised her eyebrow, _Decima? As in, Decima Espada? Number 10? _

"Decima Espada?" Jenifia asked.

"If you don't believe me, look under your right ear." Szayel said, holding out a small mirror. She took it from him and lifted her hair away from her ear. Sure enough, there was a small 10 tattooed below her right ear.

"Holy shit, I'm the Decima Espada." Jenifia said in a very calm voice, her eyes very wide.

"You are aware that most arrancar would kill to be in this position, right? Why aren't you... freaking out, or something?" Szayel asked, furrowing his brows.

"I'm not one to freak out." Jenifia said, turning toward him calmly.

"Oh, really? Well, you have to...," Szayel said, looking at a clipboard, "get well, first. Then you have to report to Aizen-sama."

"Really? Oh, how long have I been out?" Jenifia asked.

"A week. Exactly." Szayel said.

"I think I'm ready to walk now." she said bluntly, trying to get up.

"No, you need a few more days." Szayel said, "You can't even feel your legs, or even walk with them."

"You've got a point. I'm gonna take a nap. Surprisingly, this whole conversation has taken a lot out of me." Jenifia said, getting back into a laying position and falling asleep.

* * *

She woke up, what she thought to be, a few hours later. She sensed reiatsu, and she opened her eyes. To her surprise, it was Cuatra Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, "Ulquiorra-san, why are you here?" she asked, sitting up a bit.

"I have come because Szayel is off duty, and Aizen-sama had commanded me to watch over you." Ulquiorra replied coldly.

"You know... what happened to me, right? With the whole, 'New Decima Espada' thing?" Jenifia asked.

"Who has not? The news has spread like wildfire." Ulquiorra said, walking toward the edge of her bed.

"Ah," she replied shortly.

"But, I have come here for more reasons than one." Ulquiorra commented.

"What do you mean?" Jenifia asked bluntly.

"I have come to take you to my domain." Ulquiorra said, looking at her icily.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because, this place is not a suitable place for you to rest. You are out in the open where the majority of arrancar can get to you. Grimmjow already doesn't enjoy the position you're in, and Nnoitra, well, it would be best if you stayed out of his reach." he said.

"Um, no protests or anything, but how do you expect me to get there? My legs don't work. I can't walk." she said curiously.

"Do not assume that I don't already know that. I, under Aizen-sama's orders, must carry you." he said in complete distaste.

"Huh. I suppose this is a degrading task for someone with a high rank, such as the high-and-mighty Cuatra Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Jenifia assumed, raising her eyebrow in slight amusement.

"I'm glad you understand." Ulquiorra said flatly. _Asshole. _she thought. She couldn't help but feel a little offended. I mean, she was the new Decima! Shouldn't she get... just a little respect from the high-and-mighty Ulquiorra Schiffer? _Well, I guess not._ she thought. She rolled her eyes as he picked her up, bridal-style. His hand brushed over her butt which made her wince and jump out of his grasp, landing hard on the ground, "Why did you do that?" he asked calmly.

"You touched my ass, you perv!" Jenifia yelled, backing away from him.

"I assure you that I didn't." Ulquiorra said, walking toward her.

"I assure you that you did! I felt it, you dumbass!" Jenifia yelled, scowling.

"It was a mistake, then." Ulquiorra said, picking up a totally defenseless Jenifia.

"Fine, whatever you say, Ulquiorra-san." she said, rolling her eyes. He let out a big gust of breath that happened to land on her face. She wondered if it was an exasperated sigh or not. The gust of breath made a piece of brown hair fall into her face. She rolled her eyes and blew it away, "So, my friend, Grimmjow, he told me that Aizen told you that you could do what you deem fit. So, is this supposed to be an idea of 'what you deem fit'?"

"Your 'friend', as you called him, should not be telling you anything about an Espada meeting. But, no, this is a direct order from Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said coldly. Jenifia frowned a bit at the intense tone in his voice.

"'Kay, then." she shortly said, frowning. Ulquiorra, Jenifia in hand, or, arms, I guess, made their way to his domain. Just as Ulquiorra turned a corner, the one-and-only, lecherous Nnoitra planted his hand to a wall, blocking Ulquiorra's path.

"It would be wise to move, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra advised.

"Oh, come on, Ulquiorra! We should celebrate! And you've got the babe of the hour right in your arms!" Nnoitra said, smiling at Jenifia.

"Move, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"Why? Just because you going to take her to your room to fu--" Nnoitra said, but was interrupted by a slap to the face, courtesy of Jenifia.

"Damn pervert. Listen, Nnoitra, you don't assume things like that on your own. That's how rumors are started, then drama is started, then, someone get's their ass kicked!! And in this case, the 'someone' would be you!!" Jenifia yelled, almost falling out of Ulquiorra's grasp.

"You little bi--" Nnoitra said, but with the small muttering of Cero, he was on the groad, a large gash on his stomach.

"Serves you right." Jenifia said, blowing at her index and middle finger, like blowing at a small handgun.

"Stop your foolishness." Ulquiorra deadpanned, and, once again, Jenifia rolled her eyes. He made his way back to his domain with Jenifia safe and secure in his arms. Once he had managed to open the door, he set her down in a chair, "Wait here until I can find you a suitable resting place." he said.

"Heh, you're acting like I can get up and go somewhere." Jenifia said. Ulquiorra turned around to face her, giving her one of his coldest stares, "Well, someone isn't the happiest Espada in the world." she teased in a dull voice. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow and turned around.

"Just wait here." he said, before using sonido to find her a "suitable resting place." _God, it sound's like he's finding a a place to put my grave, not where I can get well. He could be a little more... emotional. _she thought. She sighed, frowned, and rolled her eyes. _I hope I'm not going to be stuck with him for long. _she hoped in her head.

Meanwhile, after searching an approximate 3 minutes, he found the best place. He used sonido to get back to her and he picked her up, "I have found it." Ulquiorra said, using sonido to immediately get to the room. It wasn't anything huge or fancy, it was just a room with a large bed, a couch, and a small chair, "This will be your resting place for the remainder of your current situation." he said. He set her down on the bed, and after about 5 minutes of Jenifia trying to situate herself, Ulquiorra piped in, "Stop moving. Apparently someone of your minimal thinking cannot situate herself in a bed." Ulquiorra said, grabbing the blanket and setting it over her.

"Hey! It would be very nice if you just were a little bit nicer to me! I'm not dumb, and I'm not weak, but, if you haven't already noticed, the lower half of my body is out of commision!!" Jenifia yelled, turning away from him angrily.

"Well, until the lower half of your body is, how you so elegantely put it, 'out of commision', you'll just have to deal with it." Ulquiorra deadpanned.

"Well, I can't wait until my legs start working again, for more reasons than one!!" Jenifia yelled, growling a bit.

"I'm glad we agree on something." Ulquiorra said flatly, leaving the room.

"HUMPH!!" she yelled, rolling her eyes. _Damn you, Ulquiorra. Damn you for being so... asshole-ish._ she thought.

* * *

Well, obviously Ulquiorra and Jenifia aren't the best of friends. Anyway, this is a little more insight of how Jenifia looks: Brown hair, blue eyes, hollow hole going throught the center of her neck, a short sleeved top that ends at her lower thighs(but still fits snugly), and the usual hakama. Well, the next few chapters will go like this: omninous view, then Jenifia's point of view. Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! (Oh, and her hollow mask forms a band going around the back of her head.)


	2. The Wrong Idea

I hate being in here. It sucks!! Ulquiorra's an asshole, he barely feeds me, and I can't walk!! Dammit! Well, anyway, on to the story. I fell asleep after my arguement with Ulquiorra for an estimated 4 hours. I woke up and I felt the strange presence of someone. The door was wide open, and I firmly believe that I fell asleep with it shut. Something like this should be dealt with immediately. Too bad I can't walk. God! If I could walk, I'd... I'd do a lot of things, one of which including killing Ulquiorra. I looked at the door another time, and I saw the slightest hint of blue.

"Grimmjow?" I asked out loud. The figure stepped out from behind the door, and it was, in fact, Grimmjow.

"Yo, Jenifia. What's up?" He asked, walking toward me with that crazy grin of his on his face.

"Nothin' much. Being imobilized by **somebody I know, **makes it hard to do a lot." I complained, laughing a bit.

"Well, you sorta jumped outta nowhere. All I could do is defend myself!" Grimmjow teased.

"Do you even know why I did that?" I asked, sitting up a little.

"No."

"Well, my best friend started dating that whore Cirucci, and if you haven't noticed, I don't like her much." I said. Of course he would start dating her. She's a whore, and he's a pervert. Who else would he date? But still, I really don't like her. It's not like I'm jealous of her.

"You sound a little jealous." Grimmjow said, as if he was reading my mind. But really, me liking Grimmjow? Being friends since we've been adjuchas, I don't think that I'd ever fall in love with him. Or, maybe I could. But, it's highly unlikely. I'm just being realistic here.

"I am NOT jealous. I'm just concerned for you. I mean, what if she gives you... AIDS or something?" I said, giving him a look that said, "It could happen". He looked at me like I was crazy and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I don't think she's gonna give me AIDS, Jenifia." Grimmjow said, moving me over on the bed and laying next to me, "Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" I asked. What could he be apologizing for?

"For imobilizing you. Actually, I'm happy that I imobilized you, it's that fact that Aizen told me to apologize. Well, yeah." Grimmjow said, looking up at the ceiling. I smiled a bit.

"Well, I accept your fake apology." I said.

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

"I accept it. Life's too short to hold grudges. Life, laugh, love, ya know?" I said. I've always lived by that motto. Well, not so much the love part, but the live and the laugh part has been going strong.

"Ah." he said shortly. He turned toward me, looking me straight in the face, then giving me a once over, "You know, you're really cute." he said.

"Wha-What?! Where did that come from?" I asked. Cute?! He, I, me, What?! Wait, he just called me cute. That would be a compliment. Well, duh, Jenifia.

"You're cute. Is that... weird coming from me?" he asked.

"Sort of. I mean, we're just friends, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"It was just a compliment. But, I'm fine if you don't want me to compliment you anymore." Grimmjow said, looking back at the ceiling.

"No, you can keep the compliments comin', it's just that... try not to make them sound like you're hitting on me." I requested. He didn't give me a reply, so I took it as a 'maybe'. And I was okay with that. Suddenly, I felt a strong reiatsu come into Ulquiorra's domain. Speaking of which, how did Grimmjow get in here? Maybe Ulquiorra's fraccion let him in. I don't know.

"Why's Ulquiorra back so soon?" Grimmjow asked, like he was asking no one in particular.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't give a damn." I said, crossing my arms. I don't know why I despise Ulquiorra so much. Probably because he acts like everyone except Aizen-sama, Gin, and Tousen is beneath him. I don't know. He's just not a very likeable guy.

"Grimmjow, why are you in my domain?" Ulquiorra asked from the doorway.

"I come and go as I please, jackass." Grimmjow said, not bothering to leave my bed. What is Grimmjow trying to do? Get his own ass kicked? Grimmjow knows that Ulquiorra is stronger than him! Heck, he's two ranks above him!!

"Leave my domain now, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said, giving Grimmjow a very icy stare.

"What if I like him here?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Your only task here is to get well. Not to be entertained." Ulquiorra replied. God, I hate him. He's just so... MEAN!! Ahh!!

"Well, what if I told you that he's helping me get well?" I said, really hoping that it would work. Just as I said that, Grimmjow got up and picked me up. I whispered, "Grimmjow, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to my domain." Grimmjwo whispered back. Grimmjow, you must really have a death wish. Just as he gave Ulquiorra one of his classic grins, he used sonido to pass him, and quickly out of the domain.

"Grimmjow, you are crazy! What will you do when he finds you?" I asked, him clutching me tightly.

"Nothing. But you will request to Aizen that you want to be in my care." Grimmjow said as he opened the door to his domain and set me on his bed.

"Ew, Grimmjow, I don't wanna be on this! Cirucci's AIDS-ridden ass has been on this bed!!" I yelled, trying to wrestle myself off of the bed.

"Oh, now I'm gonna make you stay on it!" Grimmjow said, jumping on the bed and grabbing my arms before I could fall off. He wrestled me back onto the bed and lied down next to me, his arm resting on my stomach.

"You're not fair." I said, crossing my arms.

"Life's not fair. Get used to it." Grimmjow said. You know, when you really look at Grimmjow, and he doesn't have that crazy smile on his face, he's kinda cute. Like right now. And those abs... Cirucci is one lucky girl. Wait, Jenifia, why are you thinking this? You are NOT falling for Grimmjow!! No!! I mean, sure, he's cute and sure, he's got a nice bod, but really, what female arrancar doesn't think that? Definitely not me.

"So, Grimmjow, where do you picture yourself in the next five years?" I asked. I don't know why I asked it, I've just heard a million and one humans say it.

"Dead, or the leader of some, awesome, ass-kicking race of mega-arrancars." He said, taking his arms off of my stomach and resting it behind his head with the other one.

"Hey, shouldn't we go to Aizen-sama, you know, so that I can request your guardianship?" I asked.

"You're right. Let's go." Grimmjow said, getting up from the bed and walking around to come pick me up. He did, and he walked out of the door, meeting Ulquiorra's cold stare, "Hey, jackass." Grimmjow said, which made me laugh a little.

"Grimmjow, give the woman back to me." Ulquiorra said coldly.

"No. Turns out, she thinks you're an asshole too, and she wants to be in my possession." Grimmjow said, giving Ulquiorra a grin. Possession? I am NOT an item to be owned!!

"Have you let Aizen-sama know yet?" Ulquiorra asked in a deadpan tone.

"As a matter of fact, that's what we're on our way to do, so, Grimmjow, let's go." I said, nudging him a bit with my elbow. He looked down at me, and I cocked my headin the direction of Aizen-sama's "throne room".

"Fine, but I wanted to mess with him a little more." Grimmjow said, using sonido to pass Ulquiorra and on to Aizen-sama's room. Once we reached it, Grimmjow sort of barged in, without so much as a warning.

"Hello, Decima and Sexta. Why are you visiting me today?" Aizen-sama asked, resting his chin on the top of his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of his "throne".

"Well, Aizen-sama, I wanted to ask you if I could be in Grimmjow's care frrom now on." I said. I was kind of hesitant. This is the second time that I've talked to Aizen-sama. The first time we talked was when he asked me if I wanted to be an arrancar. I eagerly answered 'yes', and BOOM! I was. Anyway, he looked at me with a soft, caring look.

"You may, but I have one question," Aizen-sama said, my head perked up, "Why do you want to be taken out of Ulquiorra's care?" My eyes widened a bit. Well, there's really not a real reason. The thing is, I just don't like him. He's an asshole, and I don't happen to like assholes.

"Well, he hasn't been the nicest guardian." I said, rolling my eyes. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I have a tendency to roll my eyes. It's been a habit ever since adjuchas-class.

"As in?" Aizen-sama asked.

"Well, he treats me like trash, he barely feeds me... need I say more?" I said, tilting my head a little. He looked at as if he were pondering something. He obviously finished his thoughts and dismissed us, "Thank you, Aizen-sama." I said, smiling.

"You're very welcome, Jenifia." he said as Grimmjow exited the room. Grimmjow looked down at me like he was mad.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow-kun?" I asked, teasing him a bit. He just furrowed his eyebrows more and tightened his grip on me, "Ow, I didn't think I would strike a nerve." I said. I always use that nickname to get on his nerves, and sometimes, well... maybe I should just shut up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Grimmjow growled. I could feel the muscles in his fingers tense up.

"Tell you what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Tell me that he wasn't caring for you. I would've killed him right then and there!" Grimmjow said, stopping and holding my from under my arms so he could look at me.

"Grimmjow! I'm not the girl that you have to care for anymore!" I protested. Though, I had no idea that Grimmjow cared for me this much.

"Yes, you are! If you haven't noticed, Aizen just placed you in my **care**!" He yelled, making me wince, "And... I don't wanna lose you." he said, making my eyes widen a bit. Okay, I had NO idea that he cared for me this much. I mean, really? He cares if I die or not? Well, I guess it's not any different from me. It would kill me if Grimmjow died.

"Grimmjow," I said, putting my hands on each side of his face, "You don't have to worry about that. I'll be fine." I said, placing a small kiss on his lips. Wait, why did I...? I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do in that moment! Oh, crap. Now, I've given Grimmjow the wrong idea!! God, I hate you, spur of the moment ideas!

"Jenifia..." Grimmjow said, his eyes widening a little. I have a feeling that I'm gonna have a hard time staying in Grimmjow's domain.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN!! Curse you, spur of the moment ideas! Haha, oh well. Things'll turn out okay in the end. Okay, I know this isn't as long as the last chapter, but it's okay. I figure it's long enough. R&R, please, my friends!!


	3. Working

Little did either of them know, two Espada were peeking their heads around a corner, spying on the... two, "Grimmjow and the new tenth? What the hell?" Nnoitra asked his comrade.

"That seems a little strange. Grimmjow does not seem like the type of man to fall in love." Halibel assumed, looking up at Nnoitra.

"I know! He's been banging Cirucci for a while, but I didn't think that he'd go for her!" Nnoitra said, obviously not hearing how crude he was being. Halibel looked up at him with an annoyed look and then looked back at the couple. Something was happening, Halibel was sure of it. It looked like Grimmjow was surprised that Jenifia Fajeista had kissed him. He picked her back up and threw her over his shoulder, and it appeared that she was protesting.

"It's looks like that has been the first time that Jenifia has ever kissed Grimmjow." Halibel assumed. Nnoitra raised his eyebrow at the remark and Halibel clarified, "If that wasn't the first time that Jenifia had ever kissed Grimmjow, he wouldn't have reacted like that. He looked genuinely surprised."

"How'd I ever end up with a chick like you?" Nnoitra asked, pulling down her collar and kissing her.

"I was drunk." Halibel joked. Nnoitra laughed, gripping her waist and pulling her toward his domain.

* * *

"I-- Grimmjow, I..." Jenifia tried her hardest to just say something. Well, other than "Grimmjow" and the letter "I". Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows and a scowl appeared on his face. He picked Jenifia up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder, "Hey, Grimmjow, put me down!!" Jenifia yelled, banging her fists into his chest.

"You shouldn't of done that. Now, you've given me the wrong idea." Grimmjow muttered, smiling a bit. That's exactly what Jenifia was afraid of. Giving Grimmjow the wrong idea. But, it appeared to her that time definitly wasn't on her side.

"H-How? All I did was give you a small, friendly kiss!" Jenifia yelled, trying to convince him that was it.

"Bullshit. You've never done that to me before." Grimmjow commented. He was right. She hadn't.

"You know what they say, 'There's a first time for everything!'." She said, but she knew he wasn't convinced. Then, the both of them felt a familiar reiatsu. Ulquiorra's.

"Why are you holding her like that?" Ulquiorra asked, quirking a brow upward.

"Nonya." Grimmjow said, walking straight passed him.

"Save me!" Jenifia called out, looking at Ulquiorra. He narrowed his eyes, and reluctantly complied. He used sonido to get behind Grimmjow and grab Jenifia by the waist, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled, noticing that Jenifia was no longer in his grasp. Jenifia poked her head out from behind Ulquiorra and stuck out her tongue, closing her eyes and smiling. Grimmjow literally growled, and all Jenifia did was wink and tuck her head back behind Ulquiorra.

"By the way, Ulquiorra-san," she said, furrowing her eyebrows, "Why'd you listen? I mean, I know you don't like me, so... why?"

"I felt like it." Ulquiorra said flatly, not giving her much of an answer. _Oh, yeah, thanks Ulquiorra. That explains a lot. _

"That explains a lot." Jenifia said, literally speaking her mind.

Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow upward, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just that you happen to do things that pertain to your style," Jenifia said, albiet Ulquiorra didn't seem to get it, "Well, what I mean is, you do things calm, collected and smooth, like your personality." she said, smiling a bit. Ulquiorra didn't give a reply, but he picked his head up, which probably meant he understood, "So, where ya takin' me?" she asked.

"Aizen-sama's quarters. You shall request to be back in my care." Ulquiorra deadpanned. Jenifia raised her eyebrows. If she didn't know better, she wouldn't thought that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were fighting over her. But, like I said, she knew better.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head as much as she could, which wasn't much, due to Ulquiorra's chest.

"Because, anyone would know that Grimmjow isn't fit to be your guardian." Ulquiorra explained.

"Whatever, I just want a nap. A lot has happened. And, all I want to do is to plop down on a bed, and take a 4, maybe 5-hour nap." Jenifia said, imagining. But, all she could think of was her small liplock with Grimmjow. It was just for, maybe half a second, but she thought that maybe, just maybe, she felt something. Sparks, maybe. She didn't know, but there was definitly something. Once Ulquiorra reached Aizen, Ulquiorra opened the door and smoothly walked in, "Hello again, Aizen-sama!" she said nervously.

"Hello, Jenifia Fajeista. Why are you here yet again?" Aizen asked, smiling a bit.

"She has come here to request me for her guardian." Ulquiorra answered. Jenifia furrowed her eyebrow in frustration.

"I believe he was talking to me, Jenifia." Jenifia whispered, scowling. Ulquiorra looked back down at her, ice covering his white features, "Well, someone's on the rag." she joked, but Ulquiorra didn't seem to get it.

"Well, I believe that she was just in here, requesting for Grimmjow to be her guardian. Am I wrong, Jenifia?" Aizen asked.

"No, my lord." Jenifia said, averting her eyes.

"Fine, do what you want." Aizen said, smiling.

"Thank you, my lord." Jenifia said, closing her eyes. Ulquiorra bowed as much as he could and exited the room. Ulquiorra made his way to his domain as fast as he could, and Jenifia couldn't help but wonder why he was in such a rush.

"Why the rush?" Jenifia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Ulquiorra asked her.

"I could say the same about you." Jenifia replied. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Ulquiorra finally made his way to his domain, taking Jenifia to her room, "Hey, Ulquiorra-san?" she asked as he turned away. He turned his head back toward her, expecting her to say something, "Um, thanks. For earlier." Ulquiorra simply turned his head away.

"Don't mention it." he shortly said before he left the room. Jenifia's eyes widened and she blushed a little. She turned over in her bed and quicky fell asleep.

* * *

After a whole-night's sleep, Jenifia woke up with a strange feeling that she hadn't felt in over a week. She wondered what it was, but she decided not to ponder too much on it. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Ulquorra was sleeping in the chair beside the bed. Her eyes widened a bit, then a soft smile appeared on her face. She got up from the bed and walked over to the chair... Wait a minute, walked?! _Holy shit, I can walk!!_ she yelled in her head as she jumped around the room. Suddenly, she remembered that Ulquiorra was asleep, so she decided to calm down a bit. She wore a huge smile on her face as she sat at the edge of her bed, sitting less that three feet away from Ulquiorra. She got a look at him, and he didn't look much different than he did when he was awake. In fact, the only difference was that his eyes were closed. His posture was upright and everything! But, she decided that he didn't need to sleep like that, so she picked him up and toted him to the room in which she thought he slept.

"Sleep tight, Ulquiorra-san." she said, placing a small kiss on his forehead. She smiled and walked out of the room, silently shutting the door. She walked out into the hall where she found two arrancars walking. One with black hair, held up in pigtails, wearing a revealing ensamble, and one with a shaggy, blonde haircut, who wore clothes similiar to Jenifia's.

"Well, if it isn't the new Decima, Jenifia! Hello!" The one with black hair called, waving. Jenifia quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She figured that they just wanted to say hello. Boy, was she wrong.

"Hello, ladies. Wonderful day, huh?" Jenifia said, holding her arms up in the air and averting her eyes upward. Just then, the one with black hair sent a punch to Jenifia's stomach, which made her stumble back a bit, "Ow. That hurt a little." she said, rubbing her abdomen tenderly.

"Listen, just because you're the new female in the group, doesn't mean that you get to be all friendly with Aizen-sama." Loly said, looking at Jenifia scornfully.

"Listen, slut, just because you serve no real purpose other than being the girl that Aizen could never get, doesn't mean that you can push me around. Got it, Loly_-chan? _Or do I have to repeat it slowly so you can understand?" Jenifia said, raising an eyebrow hatefully.

"Don't insult me, bitch!" Loly said, rushing toward Jenifia with a glowing ball of red Cero in her hand.

"Heh," Jenifia said, turning sideways and elbowing Loly in the stomach to push her up against a wall. Jenifia planted her hand on the wall right beside Loly's face, "Pathetic. Listen, Loly. There's a reason why you were created. Because you're a slut, and that's all you know. I know exactly why he created you two, and that's because he was just getting a little lonely. Now, get outta my sight, you filthy trash." Jenifia said, taking her hand away from the wall. Just as she turned her back, Menoly, the blonde one, ran toward Jenifia, also with a glowing ball of Cero in her hand.

"Jenifia!" Menoly yelled, getting very, really mad. Jenifia looked back and smirked.

"Don't think you can defend your friend." Jenifia said, using sonido to get behind Menoly and deliver a powerful kick to the back of her head, Menoly smacking into a wall, face-first. The wall crumbled from the blow and fell on top of Menoly. Jenifia turned toward Loly, who was still up against the wall, "Your turn." she mused, a big smirk on her face.

"Jenifia, what are you doing?" a stoic voice said from a doorway. Jenifia turned to find out the it was the one-and-only, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Killing time." she said, chuckling a bit.

"Stop your foolishness and get back into bed." Ulquiorra said, obviously not finding that what he said was very... suggestive.

"You've been sneaking around with Ulquiorra?! Oh, this is juicy!!" Loly said, rubbing her hands together schemingly. Just as Loly was about to run off and probably tell someone of this 'news', Jenifia stopped her.

"Hey, slut!" Jenifia yelled, not bothering to turn her head. Loly stupidly turned around and replied.

"What?" Which made Jenifia laugh a little.

"Before you go off and spread the bogus shit, remember this. Unless you wanna end up like Menoly here, I wouldn't." Jenifia said, turning around and giving Loly the most frightening look she's ever given someone. A look almost as scary as one of Ulquiorra's.

"Y-ye-yes, ma'am!" Loly said, completely and utterly freaked out. She ran off. Hell, she was probably gonna do it anyway, but it was fun making her squirm. Jenifia wore a huge smile on her face as she turned back to Ulquiorra.

"So, do you really think I need to go back to bed?" Jenifia said, pointing at her legs. Ulquiorra appeared as if he got the point, "But," she said, holding up her finger, "I do need to go find Aizen!" She ran off as quickly as she could, feeling all around for Aizen's reiatsu. She finally found it and she rushed in to find Aizen and Loly... KISSING?!

"Ah, Jenifia, I see your legs have gotten better." Aizen said, untangling his hand from her hair. Jenifia laughed nervously, grabbing onto her left arm and drawing a small circle with her pointer finger.

"You know, I just assumed. I never would've guessed I was right." Jenifia said, looking to her left.

"About what?" Aizen asked, now completely seperated from Loly.

"I-... Never mind. Um, Szayel, yesterday he told me that I was to report to you when I got better." Jenifia said, dropping her right arm and looking directly at Aizen.

"Ah, yes. You have a mission to accomplish. But, you will not be going alone." Aizen said.

"Who will be going with me, Aizen-sama?" she asked.

"Ulquiorra. He will be going with you because he is formidibly strong, and because I am just not sending you out on your first mission alone." Aizen reasoned. A small 'ah' came from Jenifia's mouth, and Loly's eyes widened.

"Aizen-sama! Ulquiorra and Jenifia are--" Loly said, but was interrupted by Jenifia clearing her throat loudly. Loly looked toward her and Jenifia gave her the "Stare of Death", as Jenifia now affectionatly calls it. Loly then learned to keep her mouth shut, because personally, I wouldn't wanna be crushed by rubble, either.

"Um, Aizen-sama?" Jenifia called.

"Yes?" he asked shortly.

"Has Ulquiorra been notified yet?" Jenifia asked.

"Of course. As a matter of fact, he's standing right outside the door. Ulquiorra, will you please come in?" Aizen said, as Ulquiorra slowly and impassively walked in.

"Ulquiorra-san!" Jenifia said, smiling. Ulquiorra passed by her as if she were nothing but a mere fly on a wall. The hands resting by Jenifia's sides were now rolled up into small fists. The bottom eyelid of her right eye started twitching, which meant she was _very _pissed. But she decided not to say anything, considering Aizen was right there, "Aizen-sama, what is the purpose of the mission?" she said, trying to get to Aizen before Ulquiorra could. She did, and now Ulquiorra seemed very pissed.

"You will be exploring a newly discovered part of Hueco Mundo." Aizen said, smiling.

"Ah. So, I take it the Hollows there aren't too friendly?" Jenifia said humorously.

"You are correct. It took Gin and Tousen just to take out a few." Aizen said, looking toward the afore mentioned ex-shinigami. Gin's crazy smile sat warmly on his face and Tousen seemed to be paying a lot of attention to what Aizen was saying.

"So, you're sending me with Ulquiorra_? _He's the strongest you could get?" Jenifia said, hoping to insult Ulquiorra a bit. When she felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu weight get a little heavier, she knew she'd done it.

"Ulquiorra is very capable of accompanying you." Aizen said, looking toward the stoic figure standing in front of Jenifia.

"Whatever, just as long as he doesn't get in my way." Jenifia said. Ulquiorra turned toward her, but all she could do was put a sarcastic smile on her face. It seemed like Aizen had to stifle a laugh, which only made Jenifia smile more.

* * *

Okay, well it seems the Ulquiorra and Jenifia aren't on the best of terms. Haha. But anyway, this is a very long chapter. I think this was longer than the first chapter. R&R is appreciated!!


	4. Fraccion

Okay, so I've got a mission with Ulquiorra. Not that I care, but really? Ulquiorra? Nice way of choosing, Aizen. Oh, well. Well, before tht happens, Aizen told me that I need to pick some Fraccion, well, if I wanted to anyway. Happens that I do. So, back to the story. Well, I was on my way down the hallway to the Main Palace, where I used to hang out when I wasn't an Espada. I figured that would be where a lot of suitable Fraccion candidates would be. When I walked past most the arrancar they gave me dirty, disrespectful looks. In return, I gave them a taste of my reiatsu.

"Now, that's how it should be." I muttered under my breath as most of them fell to their knees. I walked on, searching for some cute ones, maybe a hot guy. Then, I spotted one that looked eerily similar to Grimmjow. Except for his hair was a darker blue, and his hollow mask fragment was sort of like a halo, touching his forehead and falling at the back of his neck. He had a funny smile on his face, similar to Grimmjow's. I was immediately interested, so I walked over to him.

"Hey!" I called enthusiastically. He looked at me with something in his eyes, a malicious glint, maybe. One like Grimmjow's.

"You talkin' to me, woman?" he said, turning toward me. He quirked his eyebrow upward and I smiled.

"Yeah! What's your name?" I asked, tilting my head happily. I only used this routine because I wanted to get on his good side. If he had one, anyway.

"Termino Jeagerjaques. What's it to ya?" he asked roughly. Jeagerjaques? As in, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? Were they brothers or something?

"Do you have a brother?" I asked, making my expression a little more serious. He raised his eyebrow, then shrugged.

"I don't know. I've only ever cared about myself. If I ever had a brother, he's probably dead now." Termino said, frowning a bit. Only if he could hear how wrong he is! He'll be one of my Fraccion, just because I want them to meet again. Well, that is, if they are brothers. But, I'm sort of on bad terms with Grimmjow right now, so maybe introducing a brother to him might cheer him up.

"Hey, you wanna be my Fraccion?" I asked, hoping that just that simple question would work.

"Fraccion? You're an Espada?" He asked, his eyes widening. I nodded, and it seemed like he got a little more happy, "Sure, I'll be one of your Fraccion." he said, shaking my hand.

"Okay! Just wait at the exit, while I gather a couple more, kay?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure!" He said, rushing toward the exit. I smiled a bit. That guy must be really happy just to be my Fraccion. I've made a... life, I guess, a little better today! Go, me!! Okay, that takes care of one. Two others should do it, I guessed, walking around a bit more. I noticed a woman standing in the back, her back up against a wall. She seemed to be by herself, that is until a few male arrancar showed up.

"Hey, babe! How'd you like to come with as and--" One of the men said, but he was interrupted by the woman punching him in the face. Now, this is the kinda girl I like!!

"Don't mess with me. I'm tired, and I have no time for idiots like you." She said in a cold voice. She had silver hair, and her hollow mask fragment was a guantlet type thing resting on her lower arm. Her outfit was similar to mine, but her shirt was much lower cut than mine. But, I guess it didn't matter, since she had pretty big... assets.

"Now, come one, pretty lady! We don't want to start a fight!" One of the other men said, taking her hand. She immediately swatted it away, turning away from the men.

"Do we have to force ya, or what?" The man said, grabbing her by her collar. That was when I decided I should cut in. I used sonido to get to the man, using my foot to deliver a powerful kick to his face, him letting go of the woman's shirt.

"Stop. Or, I'll have to kill all of you." I said, looking at his two friends.

"And just who are you?" one of them asked. I raised my eyebrow menacingly.

"Jenifia Fajeista, Decima Espada. And unless you wanna be kicked into oblivion, I'd join your friend on the floor and start apologizing to this woman." I said icily, gestering to the woman with my hand.

"We're sorry!" the men said, getting on the floor next to their two friends. Hmm, that's what I thought. Lowly arrancar like them should be disposed of. I turned toward the woman as the men ran away.

"So, your name?" I said, smiling.

"Matanza. Matanza Paz. So, you're the new Decima Espada?" she asked, looking at me doubtfully. Wait, why's she looking at me like that? Don't you dare disrespect me, bitch! I will go haywire on you!!

"What, am I less that you expected?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"No actually. I had hoped you were a woman. You just made my day." she said, smiling a bit. What? Hoping I was a... woman? What?

"What do you mean, 'hoping I was a woman'?" I asked, keeping my eyebrow raised.

"Well, it served Yami right. He wasn't very happy with the fact that you replaced him. In fact, he was very angry when he got shoved back out here." Matanza said, smiling happily. It seemed that she took pride in Yami's suffering.

"Why is it that it seems you take pride in his pain?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip.

She smiled, "I'm an extreme female chauvinist. I despise men. The only thing they are good for is fathering children, and they're not that good at that either." Matanza said. Female chauvinist? As in, the woman version of Nnoitra? They should be good friends. I'm gonna have to get them to meet.

"So, how'd ya like to be one of my Fraccion?" I asked, tilting my head. She raised her eyebrow.

"Fraccion? Really? Under the second best woman in Las Noches? You know it!!" she said. I smiled.

"Then, just wait at the exit with Termino, and try not to kill him, and let me find one more person." I said, tilting my head toward the exit. She seemed to be mad at the fact that Termino was a guy. I laughed inwardly and walked away from her as she headed for the exit. I looked around a little more. There was a few cute guys, but Fraccion weren't just for looking at. They had to serve their purpose. I looked into all the corners for a person who was silent, but powerful. I found this man, pale with blonde hair. He looked nice, since he had a small, enjoyable smile on his face. His attire consisted of a long, white jacket with sleeves that ended at his forearms, and the long part ended at his lower thighs, and he had the usual hakama. His forearms, may I add, were very big, due to much muscle. Yum. Haha, I'm just kidding. He didn't seem taller than me, but once I got next to him, he towered over me a good two feet, "Hi." I said, looking up at him.

"Hello. My name is Amor Odio. Yours?" He said, sticking out his hand.

I took his hand in mine and shook it, "Jenifia Fajeista. Decima Espada." I said, smiling. He reminded me a bit of Stark. He had a layed back attitude like Starks, and his hair was like Stark's, "I have a question for you."

"Let me guess, you want me to be one of your Fraccion, along with Matanza Paz and Termino Jeagerjaques." he said. Wow, he was observent. Either that, or he could read minds.

"Can you... read minds?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"No, I'm just very observent." He answered calmly. So I was right. I could tell that he'd be I nice guy to be around.

"So, can you fight?" I asked. I don't know I why I asked him that particular question, but it just seemed fair.

"Sure. Can't all arrancar?" he asked, quirking a brow. He had a point.

"Yeah, I guess. Except for these two whores I know." I said, laughing a bit. He laughed too, and then I knew he was the ideal choice. I smiled and said, "'Kay, you can be one of my Fraccion!" I said, my right hand showing a thumbs-up sign. He smiled a soft smile and walked toward the exit, ahead of me a few feet.

Three. I've done good. Usually, I wouldn't have got any, but I decided I needed some, and three is enough. I walked toward the exit, following Amor. Once we both got to the exit, Termino and Matanza seemed to be arguing.

"All men are good for is repopulating!" Matanza yelled, getting in Termino's face.

"Well, women are just a bunch of whores, only good for repopulating!!" Termino yelled back, getting in her face also. Personally, I thought of this arguement as pointless, because I think that men and women should be thought of as equal. I rolled my eyes and walked in between the two.

"Hey, hey, hey. I don't want my two new Fraccion fighting! Now, please, quit your foolish bickering."I said, holding them both back by their shoulders. They finally calmed down and I dropped my arms, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Termino yelled, "I hate this bitch!!" he yelled, getting my face.

"Don't yell at me. And how was I supposed to know?" I asked, pushing him away from me by the chest.

"Why did you pick this bastard?" Matanza yelled, motioning to Termino with her whole arm.

"Because I wanted to, and if you both don't stop yelling at me, neither of you get to be my Fraccion." I said knowingly. I knew that pulling that card would get them, because they both were very excited to just be my Fraccion. I smiled, with a mischievious glint in my eye.

"Okay." they both answered quickly, straightening up their posture. I smiled a bit more and started walking out of the Main Palace. But, they didn't seem to be following.

"Come on!" I said, cocking my head in the direction of my domain. Well, that is, where Aizen told me it was. And don't get me wrong, I trust Aizen, but you know, you can only trust someone so much.

"Yes, Jenifia-sama!" They all said, following. I raised my eyebrow. This kind of respect was irregular for me. But, I could get used to this.

"Listen, you guys, I hate honorifics. So please, just call me Jenifia, kay?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, Jenifia-sama!" They said, sounding a little repetitive. I just laughed a bit and kept walking. We finally found our way to my domain, and I managed to get the door open. Good Lord, them things are huge!! I sighed, but everything got a whole lot better when I stepped inside.

The walls were the same stark white, but there was fluffy, big furniture everywhere!! I huge couch, a fluffy chair, and when I walked around a bit, I picked out my room. The bed was big, fluffy, and equipped with a very intricate headboard. I smiled when I jumped onto the bed, smothering myself in tons of pillows and blankets. Man, I love it here! When I was done with all my excitement, I joined my Fraccion, who were standing by the doorway.

"Hey, didn't tell you to come on? Come on, pick a room!" I said, holding my arm out to the hallway in my domain. After they ran off, I yelled, "Hey, the third on the left is mine!!" Quickly catching up to them, I looked at all of the rooms. Termino's looked a lot like Grimmjow's domain. Everything was so organized, but it didn't look like anything was in any particular order. I smiled at his choice. Then I looked at Amor's choice. The room was very peaceful. Not much decoration, except for the big bed, which was smack-dab in the middle.

Now, Matanza's was the most interesting. Very similar to Termino's but, it was different. Okay, I know that doesn't really make sense, but it was. Maybe it was that everything looked a whole lot more girly in there. But, who could blame her? For being an extreme Feminist, I wouldn't blame her for having a girly room. I smiled, turned around, and walked into the middle of the hallway, "Everyone happy?" I called out.

"Yes!" They yelled, poking their heads out of the door and smiling.

"Great!" I said, I checked the clock the was at the end of the wall, it was almost mid-night. Hey, if I'm gonna introduce people, I'm gonna hafta get some sleep, "Hey, now that it's about midnight, I'm gonna go to sleep! Try not to kill each other until I get up, and if you're gonna have sex, I suggest you tell me first, unless you want to me barge in because I heard female yelling." I said, laughing a bit after the last part.

"Oh, you'll already know if I'm gonna have sex, Jenifia-sama." Termino said pervertedly, giving me a once over. Okay, he has to be Grimmjow's brother. Either that, or they're gonna be really good friends.

"Shut up, you perv, and go to bed." I said, rolling my eyes while laughing a bit. He was just like Grimmjow in many ways. He even dressed like Grimmjow, although his jacket actually reached his waist. I smiled and layed down in my new, overly comfy bed. I have a feeling, that tomorrow's gonna be an interesting day.


	5. Meetings?

Okay, well I've decided to make this chapter in Jenifia's point of view again, because it's just easier. So, don't yell at me about "Hey, i thought you were alternating" I know that I was alternating, I just choose to be this way.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and there was this looming feeling hovering around my head. I raised my eyebrow, even though my eyes were still closed. I opened my eyes and I got a big, faceful of Termino. I immediately did what first came to mind.

"Aah!" I yelled, banging my head up against Termino's, and causing a huge knot on my forehead, and throwing him across the room. I collected myself again and got out of bed, getting up to help Termino get his head out of the wall. Once his head wasn't a part of the plaster, I asked him if he was okay.

"No! I just got my head thrown into a freakin' wall!" he yelled in my face. Okay, none, absolutely NONE of my Fraccion are going to yell at me.

"Get over it. You whine too much. Go spend some time with Ulquiorra-san, I'm sure he'll straighten you up." I said, looming over him. He backed down a bit, and decided it was probably best for his health if he didn't yell at me again.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" he asked, crossing his arms. Ah! I almost forgot! I need to introduce people!! I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and started kicking all the doors in my hallway.

"Wake up, or I'm dragging you out in whatever you're wearing!!" I yelled, stopping at the end of the hall. In a satisfying three seconds, Matanza and Amor were out of their rooms, looking very disheveled. I silently wondered what they were doing last night. Maybe Matanza isn't the chauvinist she says she is... I laughed at the thought. I smiled inwardly, but obviously everyone saw it, because Termino was smiling as well, and Amor looked at me with with a confused expression, "What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what." Termino said humorously.

I laughed and turned around, "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, a slight bit of humor in my voice. They laughed behind me, and I started to lead them into the hall. To my happiness, Grimmjow's domain isn't that far from mine, so our first stop wasn't far, "Wait here, you guys. Let me talk to Grimmjow first." I said, knocking on Grimmjow's door.

"What?" Grimmjow answered from inside the room.

"Can I talk to you, Grimmjow?" I asked, leaning my ear up against the door.

"Just come in." he said roughly. My eyebrows furrowed in sadness, and I opened the door. He was laying on his bed, an angry expression on his face, and his arms were folded behind his head.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Don't be. I liked it, and I shouldn't have." Grimmjow said, turning away from me. He liked it? But before I had time to reply, he had pulled me on the bed and was on top of me. But suddenly, I heard footsteps. Not just one person, but three.

"Jeni--" Matanza muttered.

"--Fia--" Amor choked out.

"--sama!" Termino said, laughing a bit, "What are you doin' with the lucky guy?" he asked.

"Nothing, you perv! Oh!" I wiggled out from under Grimmjow and grabbed his wrist. I ran over to Termino and grabbed his wrist. I brought them in front of each other, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, meet... Termino Jeagerjaques!" I said, stepping back and smiling. They sort of stared at each other for a while. Okay, maybe this won't go as easy as planned.

"Termino..." Grimmjow muttered.

"Grimmjow..." Termino said quietly.

"Brother!" Grimmjow said happily, his face brightening.

"Brother!" Termino said, grabbing Grimmjow's hand and embracing him in one of those "manly hugs". I smiled a little bit more at the sight before me. This did turn out the way I thought, and I was glad for it.

"So, is that all we're doing today?" Matanza asked impatiently from the doorway. Oh, I forgot, little miss feminist doesn't like men!! Wah! Gaw, she's a little weird in my opinion. Oh, that reminds me...

"There's someone I want you to meet, too!" I said, smiling and grabbing her wrist. I was almost out of the door with her, until Termino called for me.

"Hey, Jenifia-sama!" Termino called.

"Hmm?" I said, turning around a bit.

"Could I spend the day with Grimmjow?" he asked, standing beside Grimmjow. Maybe this turned out... better than I planned.

"Sure!" I said, running off, Matanza's wrist in my grasp.

"Where are we going?!" She said, trying her hardest to keep up with me, to prevent being dragged.

"You're meeting Nnoitra!!" I said, smiling.

"Nnoitra?! Who's he?" she asked. Wait, she doesn't know who Nnoitra is?

"You call yourself a female chauvinist and you don't know who the wretched Nnoitra Jiruga is??" I asked, my eyes widening.

"... No..." Matanza drawled, averting her eyes to the left.

"You've got a lot of catching up to do, girl. But first...," I found what was supposed to be Nnoitra's domain. I knocked on the door twice, "Nnoi-tor-ah!" I yelled playfully.

"Jenifia?" A voice called. Not Nnoitra's. More feminine. Wait, don't tell me Loly's screwin' around with Nnoitra too!

"Loly?" I asked. A deep laugh came from behind the door.

"No, think smarter. More beautiful." I heard Nnoitra say. Wait... could it be...?

"Halibel?" I asked.

"Halibel?" Matanza asked, "She's my idol! I have to meet her!!" she squealed. Whoa, fan girl much?

"Well, today must be your lucky day, 'cuz you get to meet your future rival and your idol all in one day! Woo!" I smiled, my arms up in the air.

"Come in." Halibel calmly said. I let myself in and saw that they were previously busy. They were fully clothed, but Nnoitra's domain wasn't in very good condition. Everything seemed to be broken. From a small glass table, to the couch right next to it, to the counter across the room, everything was broken. Even the floor had small and large various cracks in it. What the hell? Who knew that people could f*** that hard?

"Um, Nnoitra, I want you to meet someone." I said, dragging Matanza into his view. He gave her a once over and took her hand.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing ever? Mind you, Halibel, I said 'cute' not 'beautiful'." Nnoitra said, looking at Matanza with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Stop touching me, you worthless bastard. All I want to meet is the sweet Halibel-sama!" Matanza said, smiling at Halibel. Surprisingly, Halibel smiled back. Whoa, lesbian? Who knew this? And why didn't they tell me?

"I appreciate your admiration, but I'm straight, Matanza-san." Halibel said, smiling gently. Matanza seemed to fall apart at the seams just them. Comical tears developed in her eyes, and she *comically* started crying.

"Are you sure?!" Matanza wailed, on her knees at Halibel's feet. Nnoitra looked at me, and I looked at him. We both shrugged.

"Is she usually like this?" Nnoitra whispered to me.

"Not to my knowledge." I whispered back, but then directed my attention to Matanza, my crying Fraccion, "Um, Matanza-chan, let's get going. We... uh, have to get back to the rest, isn't that right, Halibel?" I said, winking noticably at her.

"Oh, yes, you have to get back, so please, accompany Jenifia, okay?" Halibel said. I grabbed Matanza's arm and dragged her to the door.

"Sorry 'bout this, guys. Just wanted to get a few people acquainted. Sorry, again." I said, closing Nnoitra's door and dragging Matanza behind me by the arm, "Matanza, come on, you have to come back with me!" I was having more problems dragging Matanza along, so I just decided to comfort her, maybe make her feel better about the situation, "I'm sorry that you didn't get your chance, but that's just how Halibel is. I'm sorry." I said, a sympathetic smile grazing my face.

"That's okay, Jenifia-sama. I'll try again later, and maybe she'll accept me then." Matanza said, smiling weakly.

"You do that." I smiled, Matanza now at eye-level with me. Wasn't that nice?

* * *

Exactly 1,500 words.


	6. Actual Plot

Okay, guys, guess what? I'm updating again! Yay, and now there's an actual plot. Okay, people, here we go!! Oh, and by the way, it's Saturday, Nov., 29th 2008... ROLL TIDE!!!

* * *

By the time Jenifia got back to her domain, Ulquiorra was standing in her 'living room'-type space, "Ulquiorra-san? Why are you here?" Jenifia asked, walking into her domain. _What could Mr. Deadpan be doing here? _she thought.

"If you have not forgotten, you do have a mission to attend to." Ulquiorra replied.

"I do, really? Wait, oh yeah! I do... um, to see that, like, recently discovered place in Hueco Mundo, or something like that?" Jenifia asked, tilting her head.

"Yes. And I will be accompanying you. Aizen-sama has requested that I come get you, so he could give you a brief summary of the mission." Ulquiorra said, walking past Jenifia and out of the door. He kept walking, "Well? Are you not coming?" he asked one more time.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Jenifia said, following him, "Oh yeah, guys!" she said, reffering to her fraccion, "You guys behave while I'm gone! Don't breaking anything! Don't sleep on my bed, and don't f*** in my room!" she yelled, finally walking away from her domain.

"Are you finished?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah, just had to lay down a few ground rules." Jenifia said.

"New Fraccion?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah. They're a troublesome bunch, I'll tell ya." Jenifia joked. _Wait, why's Ulquiorra-san being so nice? You know, I could've swore he hated me. _

"It seems so." He replied shortly.

"So, just what are we doing on this mission?" Jenifia asked.

"We are going to Aizen so he can give us that information." Ulquiorra answered.

"Oh, okay." They walked in silence for a bit, until Jenifia spoke up, "Um..., why aren't we using sonido? We could get there a whole lot faster." she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm." Ulquiorra hummed, then using sonido to get about 20 feet in front of Jenifia.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh? Well, fine then!" Jenifia said, using sonido to get ahead of him, "Haha!" she said, running, occasionally using sonido. Before she knew it, he was in front of her, "Whoa, how'd you get in front of... No matter, I'll still beat you there!" She yelled, passing him again. But again, she always found Ulquiorra in front of her, "Dammit, Ulquiorra! You're fast!!"

"I'm the Cuatra Espada. I have to be fast." Ulquiorra replied, which made Jenifia smile. She really looked into Ulquiorra's eyes, and deep green circles really bore into her soul. Her own crystal blue eyes couldn't match his vibrant green ones.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! I have a question!" She yelled, smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes are _really _vibrant? And beautiful?" She asked, tilting her head, and smiling innocently.

"No, not that I can recall." he replied, turning away from her.

"Oh, but Ulquiorra! They are! They're beautiful and vibrant, and just... intoxicating." Jenifia said, stopping him and turning him around, finding a heavy scowl hanging on his face. She let go of him and frowned, looking down at her feet, "Forgive me, I shouldn't have said anything."

"You are correct. Now keep yourself quiet, Decima." Ulquiorra replied. The frown stayed on her face as she followed him down the white corridor. They finally arrived at Aizen's 'throne room', and Ulquiorra opened the door without warning.

"Ah, Cuatra and Decima, welcome. It's so nice to see you two again. Jenifia, you've picked out Fraccion?" Aizen asked.

"Ah, yes, Aizen-sama." Jenifia answered, bowing.

"Are they to your liking?" Aizen asked.

"Oh, yes, Aizen-sama. Thank you for this opportunity." She said, bowing again. _Wait, what the hell am I doing? Since when have I been this attached to Aizen? _

"I glad you enjoyed it. Now, for the briefing of your mission." he said, his gaze switching from Ulquiorra, back to Jenifia.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra and Jenifia answered at the same time.

"You will be exploring a newly discovered area of Hueco Mundo. A place we've decided to call _Perdido Sentar_." Aizen informed. Ulquiorra and Jenifia nodded their heads, so he continued, "_Perdido Sentar _is a very large area, with an about 150 mile diameter--" _Holy shit! That place is huge!! _Jenifia thought, "-- do not expect you to come back for a few days. You will be spending the whole time in each others company, so, try not to kill each other. Have I made myself clear?" Aizen asked. Jenifia nodded, but Ulquiorra didn't reply at all, and a grimace was still present on his face_. What's wrong with him? Is he really that mad that he's going with me? That... kinda hurts my feelings_. Jenifia thought, "I'm giving the two of you 7 days. A week. You will leave in three days. Get back quickly." _Translation: Get back as soon as you can, dammit! _Jenifia thought.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Jenifia answered.

"Oh, and it's cold out there. Take a jacket." Aizen said, smiling.

"Yes sir, Aizen-sama." Jenifia replied again.

"Ulquiorra? Is there something wrong?" Aizen asked the silent Cuatra.

"No, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra replied. Aizen dismissed the two and they walked out of the room together.

Jenifia looked over to her pale companion, "Ulquiorra, is there really nothing wrong?" she asked, her eyes concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, _Jenifia_." Ulquiorra replied, but Jenifia found something strange with the way he said it. He... actually put some feeling into saying her name. She looked at him again, and he was actually gazing at her.

"Ulquiorra, are you sure?" she said, frowning. She put her hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. She then found herself intoxicated again. She swallowed once, but she found that that was all she _could _do. She found herself lost in his eyes, "Ulquiorra... I...," that was seconds before he claimed her mouth as his. Their lips connected, and Jenifia was frozen, "Nmn... Ulqui-...," she started, then Ulquiorra's tongue invaded her mouth, exploring every inch of the moist space, "Mhmm...," she moaned, gripping the back of his jacket. Yet, Ulquiorra was silent. No sound, not even a small groan escaped his throat. Then, Jenifia seperated herself from Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra...?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Never speak of this to anyone." he deadpanned.

"Wait, what?" Jenifia protested, "You just... you do NOT just kiss me and then tell me not to tell anyone about it!!" she added.

"I am your superior. I _can._" Ulquiorra said, completely serious.

"I can't believe you," Jenifia said, looking down, "Taking advantage of a girl, and then acting like it didn't happen!" She looked up, tears streaming down her delicate features.

"Jenifia...," Ulquiorra muttered, "I didn't say act like it didn't happen. I just said don't tell anyone about it." he said.

"It doesn't make a difference!!" she yelled, slapping the pale man, "If you kissed me, I should have the right to tell anyone." she sobbed. She used sonido to get away from him quickly. She sonido'd her way to Grimmjow room, and opened the door.

"Who's there?" she heard Grimmjow say.

"I-i-it's m-me." she stuttered. Once Grimmjow heard her manner of speech, he run to her, to find her on the floor, on her knees.

"Jenifia! What's wrong?" he said, dropping down to her level, "What happened?"

"U-u-Ulquiorr-or-a...," she sobbed.

Grimmjow immediately saw red, "Ulquiorra?" he asked darkly.

She looked up at him, "Y-yeah, he kissed me and told me not to tell-"

"He _kissed _you?!" he yelled. He didn't even wait for a reply. He picked her up bridal-style and shortly asked, "Where is he?"

"Right outside Ai-Aizen's d-do-domain." she stuttered, burying her face in his chest. Grimmjow growled again and carried on. He couldn't believe this_! I can't believe this!! Ulquiorra wronged **my**Jenifia! Wait, my Jenifia? She-... She's not mine. She's just... a really good friend of mine. I really... like her, but not like that. I don't... I do... _Grimmjow let his mind wander for a bit before they reached where Ulquiorra still is.

Ulquiorra looked up at the two, "Grimmjow, why are you here?" he asked darkly.

"To defend Jenifia. She told me what you did to her," Grimmjow growled, "What kind of sick bastard does that?" he asked, hate apparent in his voice.

"Grimmjow, you have no business in this matter." Ulquiorra said.

"I have plenty business in the matter, dammit!" Grimmjow yelled.

"How?"

"I-...," Grimmjow started, _Okay, here goes, _"I love Jenifia! And I will _die_ before I let _anyone _wrong her!" he yelled, and Jenifia gasped.

She jumped out of Grimmjow's arms, "Y-you... you love me?" she asked.

* * *

Ooh, wasn't expecting that, were you? Actually, it was kinda obvious. R&R, please! I love you all!! Reviews are very much appreciated.


	7. REIASTU

Yo, peoplez! I'm back, and ready for more action! Last time you guys were here, Ulquiorra kissed Jenifia, she slapped him, and Grimmjow confessed his love for her... OUT LOUD!!!! Whoa. Shocker. (laughs)

* * *

It had been three days since then. Jenifia spent the whole time in her room, only in the presence of her newly acquired fraccion.

_**Flashback**_

_"Yes, I always have." Grimmjow said. Jenifia was blown away. Griimjow loving... her? Really? This definitely didn't sound like her Grimmjow. The Grimmjow that she's known... _

_Tears dripped from her eyes, "You liar!" she yelled. Grimmjow looked astonished, "You're lying! The Grimmjow I know wouldn't say anything like that! Who are you, and what have you done with my_ _Grimmjow?!" she continued, the tears coming in a relentless flow now. They just wouldn't stop, "And if you were my Grimmjow, you wouldn't just sit there and lie to me!" she put her hand over her heart, "Grimmjow, you're breaking my heart right now! I can't believe that you would lie about something like that!" And with that, she ran. Ran all the way back to her domain, where her fraccion were waiting. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Ever since then, she would burst out in tears, probably from remembering the event, and Matanza or Amor would comfort her, but not Termino. She decided that he looked too much like Grimmjow, so from the hours of mid-afternoon to late night, he could not enter the domain. Meanwhile, he would tell Grimmjow exactly what Jenifia said about him, if she said anything at all.

"Hey, Jenifia-sama, don't you have a mission today?" Matanza said, smiling sympathetically at her master. Jenifia perked up a bit, nodding, "Well, then why don't you go?"

"I don't know if I could face Ulquiorra right now." Jenifia muttered. Matanza frowned. She couldn't handle her beautiful master being so down like this!

"Jenifia-sama, I'll take you, and if you don't want to go, I'll carry you back. How about that?" Amor asked, smiling sympathetically.

"A-Amor? Did you... just offer... what I think you just offered?" Matanza asked darkly.

"I offered to help my master. Is there a problem in that?" Amor replied, quirking an eyebrow dangerously.

"You will not touch my beautiful Jenifia-sama!" Matanza yelled, raising her fist threateningly.

"Guys, you can't argue over me," Jenifia muttered, "I'm not worth it." she added sadly.

"Oh, Jenifia-sama! Of course you're worth it! I love you!" Matanza said, gushing.

Jenifia turned toward Matanza dangerously, scowling, "NEVER speak of that _word_." she uttered "word" in complete disgust.

"What word?" Amor asked, walking toward his master.

"_Love. _It sickens me. It drags good arrancar like us down, Amor. It softens us, and makes us seem not like ourselves." Jenifia said, the scowl on her face hung heavily, "Matanza, Amor, never give in to that _utterly disgusting _emotion." she added, her voice flat. She walked away from the two, but they stared after her, "What?!" she yelled.

"Umm, nothing, Jenifia-sama, just wondering were you were going..." Matanza muttered.

"Well, I do have a mission to attend to, right? I might as well go, under Aizen's orders." She said, rolling her eyes. She walked out of the room, leaving her two fraccion to silently wonder. She walked the halls silently, her face completely straight. She silently wondered, _What's Ulquiorra doing right now? I mean, I expect him to be in Aizen's domain already, but maybe he's not... Wait, why am I wondering about him? He's the one that kissed me and told me not to tell anyone about it! Why do I care about him? Actually, I probably shouldn't have freaked out. I could have just agreed, and went on about my happy life, but NOOOOOOO, I have to be a bitch. _

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She turned around to find Stark, "Oh, Stark, you scared me. What is it?" she said, cracking a small smile.

"Just wondering where you were going. You seem to be wandering aimlessly." he said, his face gentle.

"Umm, no, just heading toward Aizen's domain." she smiled nervously.

"Well, you really are distracted then, huh?" Stark asked, raising his eyebrow.

"... Why would you say that?" she wondered.

"Because Aizen's domain is on the other side of Las Noches." Stark chuckled, pointing in the opposite direction that she was walking.

Jenifia's eyes widened, "Oh..." she said, turning around, "Thanks." she sighed. She began walking again. After a few moments, she started feeling Aizen's reiatsu, along with Ulquiorra's. So she was right. Ulquiorra _was _already there. She opened the door without warning, and as she thought, Ulquiorra was standing front of Aizen's throne, apparently waiting for Jenifia to arrive, "Good afternoon, Aizen-sama." she said.

"Good afternoon, Jenifia. Are you ready to embark on your mission?" Aizen asked, when Jenifia knew he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." she answered solemnly.

"And I trust you are too, Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, Aizen-sama. I am ready." Ulquiorra answered. Aizen then gave them their instructions, mainly being that they're just checking it out, no real big deal about it. Both Ulquiorra and Jenifia nodded their heads and walked out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ulquiorra and Jenifia were walking through the desert wasteland, known as Hueco Mundo, more specifically, _Perdido Sentar. _Jenifia had to admit, the area, like Aizen said, was very big. Jenifia was glad that she brought a jacket, because, true to Aizen's word, again, it was very cold. Speaking of cold, Jenifia averted her eyes to the person, Ulquiorra, walking beside her. His arms seemed to be twitching ever so slightly, a regular human wouldn't be able to see it. She stuck her hand out and brushed it up against his. He was shivering, not twitching, "Ulquiorra, Aizen said it was gonna be cold. Why didn't you bring a jacket?" she asked, a little concerned.

"I'm not cold. What would make you think that, foolish woman?" Ulquiorra asked her, his gaze never leaving the path in front of him.

"Sure, you're not. That's why your shivering. Take my jacket, I don't need it." she said, sliding her over-sized jacket off.

"I don't need it either. As I told you, I'm not cold." Ulquiorra said, still not shifting his gaze.

"Yes, you are! You're shivering! Unless something's seriously wrong with you and you shiver when you're hot, you are cold!" Jenifia yelled, throwing her jacket at him. It happened to drape itself perfectly over his face. Jenifia chuckled a bit to herself, "Pfft, that's a new look for you Ulquiorra. It works!" she said, finally bursting into laughter.

Ulquiorra's nose twitched, as he threw the jacket off of his head, drew his sword, backed Jenifia against a wall, and held the sword to her throat. Jenifia's eyes widened, "Decima, I will not hesitate to kill you. And killing you wouldn't be hard."

"What would you tell Aizen?" she spat back.

"I could easily lie and say that you were killed by one of the hollows out here." he replied, still scowling.

"Ulquiorra, you have no idea what my true power feels or looks like. When I fought Grimmjow, I faked my ressurection form. Do you really think that someone's true form would just be them crossing their arms and only using their feet to attack? Hph. My true power is so much stronger than what you, Aizen, or anyone else thinks. Grimmjow is the only one who's ever seen my true form, and he is the only one who has had a taste of my true power. If I released something like that, Aizen would have put me at Segunda, or maybe even Primera. Way above your _miniscule _level. So do not assume that it would be easy to kill me. Because you have no idea what I am." Jenifia scowled, pushing Ulquiorra's blade away from herself.

"What makes you think I would believe that?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyebrow perking slightly.

"Would you like to see it for yourself?" Jenifia asked, smiling seductively.

"Prove to me that you aren't weak." Ulquiorra challenged, looking down at her. She smiled for a few seconds more, then took the bracelet, of which Ulquiorra hadn't noticed until now, off. Her icy-blue spiritual pressure was suffocating. It felt like vines wrapping around his throat, cutting while choking.

She smiled once more before unsheathing her zanpakuto and holding it behind her back, "Fly, Negras Angell!" she yelled, her own reiatsu engulfing her. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. She emerged from the icy blue envelope. Black, feathery wings suddenly sprouted from her back and the band, her hollow mask fragment, circled around her head, forming a halo, which now shined with a luminescent light. Her shirt's sleeves stretched to her finger tips now, where in one hand, she held a staff, a moon-shaped blade at the top, "You like?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"You... surely are not what I thought you were." Ulquiorra said, frowning.

Her smile turned into a seductive one, "Well, now that I'm in this form, is there anything you would want me to do?" she asked, puffing her chest out.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "What are you babbling about, woman? One such as me would not be interested in things like that." he said, scowling.

"Sure you aren't." she said, backing him up against the wall she was previously against, "Why not, Cuatra? You're interested in me, I know it. If you weren't, you wouldn't have kissed me." she added, running her finger over his lips.

He smacked her hand away, "Hold your tongue, Decima."

She stepped back a step, "Why should I, Cuatra? You should've held yours when you kissed me." she countered, smirking. Ulquiorra growled, his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Oh, going to draw our sword, are we? Tough actions for the man who was just suffocated by my reiatsu." she teased, grabbing his hand away from the hilt. His eyes widened, then narrowed. Jenifia kept smirking, raising her eyebrows.

"Hold your tongue." Is all Ulquiorra said before he turned the tables. He pushed her up against the wall, surprising her. In that instant, Jenifia returned to normal, and Ulquiorra slammed his lips into hers.

"Ulquiorra..." she moaned when his hand went to her back to zip her shirt off. He didn't waste anytime with her bra, just grabbing the snaps and tearing the whole thing off. His mouth trailed down her body, leaving wet trails as he made his way to her breast. He nipped, sucked, and fondled her breast, ripping whole, wonderful gasps from her.

**"REIATSU!!" **a voice said, ripping the two from their romantic thoughts.

* * *

Wow, major cliffhanger there, huh? Reviews are appreciated:))


	8. Apology

Hey, everybody. I extremely and utterly am apoligizing when I say this: This story is on EXTREME HIATUS. Bam, kaboosh, hiatus. Sorry, but I have to worry about only a few fanfictions at a time, so I am putting this story off for a while. Please don't hate me, for you fans are the ones that keep me going. (You and pizza. Pizza keeps me going, too:]) So, please forgive me, for I must put this off for now. (Don't hate me, please.) However, I do have good news. There's a new Bleach fanfiction coming your way... The main character's an OC, but it'll be okay, I promise.

Forgive me,  
Meggo-chan:)


End file.
